The Biospecimen Extraction Resource (BER) is a centralized laboratory for standardized, high-quality, reasonably-priced DMA and RNA extraction from various sources. The BER performs PCR-based analysis of these nucleic acids including pyrosequencing for genotyping of single nucleotide polymorphisms and for detection of CpG island methylation. In addition, the BER consults with non-laboratory-based investigators to help them accomplish their laboratory-based goals related to the facility. The BER is located in the newlyconstructed Basic Science Research Building (BSRB). The BER uses state-of-the-art instrumentation including the Autopure LS automated DMA extraction machine and the PSQ pyrosequencer. The BER has an 8-member oversight committee. A website provides information about services, guidelines for preparing samples for DMA extraction, and other procedures performed by the facility, as well as forms to be completed when requesting service. In the current grant period, the BER was used by 35 different investigators from 17 programs with 98% of usage coming from investigators having peer-reviewed funding. Most of the DMA extractions are from human peripheral blood leukocytes or saliva. An increase of over 400% has been seen over the past year compared to those extracted in 2002. The source of funds for the proposed operating budget of the BER for year 33 (July 1, 2008-June 30, 2009) is 14% from TexGen, 53% from user fees, and 34% from the CCSG. Future plans include continued expansion to large projects such as TexGen, the "LBJ Patient History Database-Serum/DNA Bank" and the "Repository of Tissue and Blood on Patients in the Cancer Prevention Center."